Angel's first crossover
by bakurasexpartner
Summary: See what happens when you cross bey blade with yugioh. Maybe some yaoi. Be easy on me, its my first fic.


Angel-Hello, ffreaders. I'm Angel. Let me warn you this is my first fic, so don't flame me. This is a beyblade/yugioh crossover.

Pairings: yami/hikari

Kai /Rei

Bryan/Tyson

Tala/Kenny

Marik/Malik

Seto/Jou

Noa/Mokuba

Bakura/Ryou

Yami-Hey. Where am I?

Yugi-And me?

Angel-Sorry, I only put my favorite pairings in here. Unfortunately, you guys didn't make the cut.

Yami-mumbles Son of a bitch.

Yugi-mumbles Asshole, Perra.

Angel-twitching What did you guys say?

Yami-cowers Nothing

Yugi-Yeah. Just how great of a writer you are.

Angel-Good. Now be a good former pharaoh and do the disclaimer. NOW.

Yami-OK OK. Geesh. Angel doesn't own any of the characters from Beyblade, Yugioh or M2M.

Angel-Let's get this show on the road. FYI, everyone is 19, except Mokuba and Noa who are 17.

yami talking through mind link

/hikari talking through mind link

Chapter 1-Getting there

Tyson, Kai, Rei, Kenny, Tala, and Brian in a van driving to Kaiba's Mansion

Tyson-Are we there yet?

Kai-No. Now shut up for the 20th time.

Tyson-But I'm hungry.

Bryan-But Dragoon, we ate an hour ago.

Tyson-Well, I have to eat every 30 minutes.

Everyone-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bryan-rolls eyes (1)Tyson, honey, shut the hell up

Tyson-But I'm.../

Bryan-Be quiet or I'll tell everyone about the blender

Tyson-Ok, ok...geesh/

Tala-Kai, how do you know Ryou (2)?

Kai-Well, I met him in England when I was 14. He lived next door, we were great friends until my parents died, and Voltaire became my guardian. We moved to the Abbie and you know the rest. He recently emailed asking if we would like to stay at a friend's house for a sleepover. We're here.

Everyone-WHOAAAAAA!

A baby blue 5-story mansion with about 125 rooms in all

Kenny-Kai, did your friend say whose house we were staying at?

Kai-No, he just said it was a good friend of his. Why?

Kenny-According to the map Dizzi's showing this is house coughs mansion belongs to the CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba.

Dizzi-He has brains and brawn.

Rei-THE Seto Kaiba, creator of Duel Monster Technology? Whoa, Sweet

Ryou comes outside to greet the guests

Ryou-Hello Kai

Kai-Hey, Ryou It's been awhile.

Ryou-Awhile? Kai, its been 5 years.

Kai-grunts Whatever

Ryou-chuckles I see your still the same conservative jackass as always.

Kai-Unlike you. 5 years ago, you would've never said shut up much less jackass.

Rei-Hey, aren't you going to introduce us?

Kai-rolls eyes. Whatever. This is Rei, my boyfriend and my best friends Tala, Kenny, Tyson, and Bryan.

All-Nice to meet you.

Ryou-Nice to meet you too. Come in.

Tyson-Where is everyone?

Ryou-Seto Kaiba, the owner of this mansion, and his boyfriend, Jou are out getting supplies. My boyfriend, Bakura, is upstairs. BAKURA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! The rest of the guests are coming in two hours.

hears a crash

Bakura-Damn it. Oh, hello.

Ryou-While we're waiting, how about we start off with some karaoke?

Everyone-yells YEEEAAAAAA!

Ryou-Okay. I'll start off with Mirror, Mirror by M2M.

**Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, mirror lie to me**

Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, mirror lie to me

Kai-That was great, Ryou.

Everyone-agrees

Ryou-Thanks. Now I pick...

Who should sing next?

Bakura

Bryan

Tyson

(1).First, in this story, all the pairing has mind links.

(2).In this story, I'm saying that Kai and his friends have been invited to a party by Ryou, an old friend of Kai's.

Please review. :) :) :)


End file.
